Pups save chase
chase on title card Chase: pups save chase. CHAPTER 1 THE CARDS valentine's day is next week and pups and so excited because they practice to give out cards Marshall: hey ryder im finish my valentines card. Ryder: that's great marshall. 30 minutes later.................................... after the pups finish the valentimes cards the pups is giving out the cards Rubble: here you chase here your valentines card. Chase: oh...... thanks rubble. Marshall give to card to fuzzy Marshall: here you go fuzzy your own nice heart. Fuzzy: quack quack (that's mean he like it). and Chase give out card to his friend hooty Chase: here you go little hooty. Hooty: Hoooooooooo (that's means thank you). Chase: awwwwwwww your welcome. after chase give a card to hooty chase walk to ryder Chase: hey ryder may i talk a walk for a while please. Ryder: sure, but be careful it dangerous out of there. Chase: you got it ryder sir. Ryder: have fun bye. Chase: thanks and bye. so chase crossed the bridge and stop at mr. porter restaurant Chase: (sniff) mmmmmmmm it smell good it smell like french fries. Mr. porter: is anybody gonna by some fries for $0.99. chase walk up to mr. porter Chase: hey mr porter is it ok if i get some of your french fries for $0.99 please. Mr. porter: sure, why not. so chase gives money to him and he gives chase so fries Chase: thank you. Mr. porter: no no thank you. after chase ate some french fries he start walking CHAPTER 2 TROUBLE AT THE CAVE A few minutes later chase going in the cave Chase: wow this cave is look so cool. and chase finds witch two path where he going to and then he falling from the hill Chase: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. and bad news is his paw is stuck on the rocks Chase: oh no my paw is sutck. he tried to pull his paw but it still stuck chase whimper and he got a tear out his eye so chase have an idea CHAPTER 3 PUPS SAVING CHASE ryder play frisbee with rocky zuma and skye and then ryder got a call Ryder: hey chase how was your walking adventure. Chase: well, the first part is great and the last part is not so great. Ryder: why are you not have a great time. Chase: because when im in the cave my paw is kinda stuck will you help me. Ryder: no worries we will get your paw unstuck no job is to big no pup is too small. Chase: thanks :) . the pup tag ringing Ryder: paw patrol to the lookout. Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Skye: we're coming ryder. when the pups went to the elevator marshall accidentally bump into pups again Marshall: my bad pup i try not to hit you once for a while. I guess they laugh after they get off the elevator they lined up next to each other Rubble: ready for action ryder sir. Ryder: thanks for being so quickly pup we got energency chase's paw go stuck between the rocks we got to help him. ryder choose rubble Ryder: rubble we need your jack hammer to break all the rock. Rubble: rubble is on the double. Ryder: marshall after we rescued chase we need to make sure chase is not injured. Marshall: ready for a ruff ruff rescued. Ryder: all right paw patrol is on a roll. pups barking ryder slide down the poll marshall and rubble slide down the slide and got on their trucks and also ryder is on ATV ryder and the pups is on their way Ryder: all right let's get on the cave when they in the cave it have two way Ryder: ok witch way is chase rubble. Rubble: (sniff) i think he turned right. Ryder: good boy rubble. they running to chase Chase: im glad to see you all. Rubble: glad to see you too chase stand a side everybody. so rubble break the rocks Ryder: gereat job rubble and marshall check is chase's bones is fixs marshall checking Marshall: ummmmmmmmmmmm well his bone is not broken i guess he fine. Ryder: great job pups lets get out of here. when they got out of cave chase jump on ryder and lick his face ryder laugh Ryder: hahahaha what ever you got lost or stuck on rocks just yelp for help. so they head back to the lookout play for the rest for the day THE END people or pups in the story chase ryder rubble mr porter marshall zuma skye rocky hooty fuzzy